Baby Steps
by CopperboomLulu
Summary: Three years after season seven. Rory said yes to Logan and they are married and living in Palo Alto. He has just started his own business and it's taking up a lot of his time. Rory understands but when things change and she gets some big news she can't even find time to tell him… Rated M because of language and there may be some adult scenes, not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

Baby Steps

Summary: Three years after season seven. Rory said yes to Logan and they are married and living in Palo Alto. He has just started his own business and it's taking up a lot of his time. Rory understands but when things change and she gets some big news she can't even find time to tell him… Rated M because of language and there may be some adult scenes, not sure yet.

Chapter One: Understanding

Logan picked up the phone to ring his wife again to tell her he was going to be late, he couldn't remember the last time he hadn't had to make this phone call. Wedging the phone between his ear and shoulder as he attempted to continue typing he almost dropped it, "Shit."

"Logan? Really that's how you answer the phone?" she joked, knowing what the phone call was going to be about,

"Ace I'm sorry but…"

"You're gonna be late again aren't you?" she tried to keep the hurt out of her voice but she knew that she didn't need bother; he was probably too busy to notice.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry…. Oh God! I really have to run!"

"Love you Lo…gan…" she finished after he hung up, she stared at her phone, blinking away tears.

"Rory? Honey?" Honour walked over to her. Honour was visiting for the week in the hopes of seeing her brother but for the fourth day in a row she was assuming she wasn't going to see him.

"I'm fine." Rory answered before Honour even asked the question. Honour looked at her, her eyes full of sympathy, Rory couldn't bear to look at her, knowing the pity she would see.

"So Rory, how's things at that paper you're working for now? I hear you're big and important?" Honour exclaimed, trying to act happy and upbeat but it was incredibly hard seeing her sister-in-law on the verge of tears because of her brother,

"Um, really good, they've asked me to go on a business trip to New York to see one of our partners, so I'm gonna be travelling next week and I decided to drive to Stars Hollow to visit my mum while I'm there, I really miss her." Rory smiled, trying to use the skills she learnt during her brief stint at the DAR to plaster a convincing fake smile on her face, she needed Logan but she encouraged him to start his own business and she was proud of him. She had to be understanding.

"That's great news! How long are you gonna be there for?!" Honour asked, genuinely excited this time,

"Um…about three weeks why?"

"You have to come stay with Josh and I for a night! I mean we just moved to New York and that way I can return the favour and we can have so much fun!" Rory smiled, since she'd married Logan, Honour had become like a sister to her. They talked on the phone a lot and with Logan being busy it really helped.

"Okay, that sounds fun."

"So for dinner can we have takeout again?" Honour grinned sheepishly,

"Of course but I still can't believe Josh won't let you have takeout! It's like your cheating on him with fast food!" Rory laughed,

"Yeah but if he tried the Pizza place down the street, Harry's was it? Anyway he'd become addicted too!"

"Yeah you know the delivery guy? He knows me so well now that last week I realised I didn't have the money to pay him so I offered to go to the ATM but he told me just to pay for it next time I ordered from there."

"Okay how often do you have takeout?"

"Ummm… So what movie should we watch?" the two girls laughed and proceeded to order pizza.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory awoke at three in the morning to Logan just getting home. Her and Honour had fallen asleep on the sofa and they were sat slumped against each other. Rory immediately stood and walked to the door where a very tired Logan was stood,

"Three AM?" Rory asked, trying not to sound irritated,

"Everything went wrong and then I had to fix Bill's mess, then Shelly told me she's pregnant and now needs maternity leave, Lucy is just not trying and then Tom tells me that he completely messed up this month's budget report and it needs redoing by tomorrow!" He wiped his hand across his brow and looked directly at Rory. He saw something he hadn't noticed in past weeks, her normally glowing skin looked dull, her perfect glossy hair was dry and damaged, her vibrant blue eyes looked tired and red like she'd cried a lot recently, these things he noticed but he was too tired to understand their implications. "Let's go to bed Rory,"

"But what about Honour, should I wake her?"

"No come on," he grabbed her hand and dragged her upstairs, she immediately knew what he wanted and needed, she was exhausted, emotionally and physically but if Logan needed her to hold him and be with him she would. She'd do anything for him, even now after he'd let her down many times recently. He pulled her waist towards him once they reached the bedroom and they both fell backwards onto the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She awoke in his embrace, she barely remembered the previous night but was just happy that for once they were alone together with no rush or work to interfere. She felt Logan pull away and she grabbed his arm as he moved to get up.

"Ace…"

"Don't go Logan, not just yet, say screw it to work just this once and go in late?" she was almost pleading but she needed him, just to sit and talk with her. They never talked anymore; the most she could hope for was a night like the previous one before he left her to go to the office.

"Sorry Ace, I promise things will go back to normal, I've booked a day off next week. No work at all! We can do all those things we haven't done in ages," he smiled, pulling on the shirt hanging in the wardrobe.

"I can't, I'm travelling to New York with the paper next week." She said getting up out of bed and wrapping her dressing gown around her.

"Why didn't you tell me Ace? That's good news right? Your first real business trip! You're moving up in the world!" he grinned. He didn't seem to care that this meant ruining their one day together in months, she just shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the bedroom into the en-suite, she knew if she stayed there a second longer she'd start crying again. He didn't care. She shut the door, locked it and turned on the shower so he wouldn't hear her sobs as she sat on the edge of the bath with her head in her hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rory this week was so much fun! It really meant a lot to me, getting to spend this time with you!"

"Yeah you too Honour!" she hugged her sister-in-law as they both walked into the airport before going to their separate terminals, Rory flying business class to New York and Honour flying first class,

"See you at mine in a few days!" she shouted as she walked away waving.

When Rory was eventually seated on the plane she got out her book and started to read before they even took off,

"Rory Gilmore, what are you doing here?" she recognised the voice but couldn't place it before she looked up,

"Dave Rygalski! Hi! Wow, it's been wow! How've you been?" she said standing, she wasn't sure whether to hug him or shake his hand. Even when he was with Lane they'd never really been close but she'd always liked him, he'd been really good to Lane.

"Not bad, I finished college and I'm now moving to New York actually, yeah I'm moving to New York to become a teacher."

"Music?"

"No, politics. I know, dull right? Major change from being in the band with…" he looked away, "anyway this is my seat so I guess we're sat together for the flight,"

"Guess so," she smiled, sitting back down.

"Look, I know I probably shouldn't ask but how is Lane?"

"Oh. You obviously don't know. Her… her husband passed away about a year ago, she's left with the twins, she's trying."

"Oh my God! Is she okay?"

"Um, look I don't think I should be telling you stuff about Lane…"

"Oh yeah I understand. Can I just… Do I know the guy she was married to?"

"Dave, I really don't feel like I should…"

"Rory please?"

"I didn't tell you but it was Zack." Rory looked away, not wanting to see Dave's reaction,

"Wow…"

"Yeah, look I have some work to do is that okay?" she asked, more wanting to stop the conversation than anything else,

"Yeah sure." He sat looking shocked and confused but Rory didn't want to get involved any further. They sat the rest of the plane ride in silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The phone went straight to voicemail. "Hi Logan, it's me, you told me to let you know I was in New York safely, well I am, I love you." She hung up and hailed a cab to take her to the car rental place, she wanted to drive home before she did anything else.

"Hi Mum!" Rory yelled, running through the door of her childhood home.

"Darling daughter!" they ran into each other's arms and shared a long hug before pulling away.

"What's wrong?"

"Mum…"

"Rory?"

"I need to talk to you, properly, is Luke home?"

"No, he's out, he's at the diner."

"Good, I need my mum right now…"

"Baby?"…

Rory proceeded to explain the last few months to her mother with many tears flowing…

"…So now I'm lucky if I see him at all!" she sobbed finishing the 'story'.

"Aw Hun," she pulled her in for another hug, sat on the sofa. "Well the next three weeks are yours, we'll do what you want when you want!"

"Mum, you realise the first week I'm here is for work?"

"Yeah but the other two are mine!"

"Okay mum," she smiled, her first real smile in weeks, "I have to go, I'm expected in the office in a few hours, I'll be back next week, look I'm sorry about that, I needed a good cry, you're right, it helps."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first two weeks in Stars Hollow passed and it was all as if she'd never left, nothing changed. Well other than Kirk's new Yoga class which only two people attended, Lulu and his mother. But then again, that wasn't that out of the ordinary for Star's Hollow. Rory stood staring at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She counted again just to be sure… Yep, she was definitely late.

She grabbed her purse and her keys, she jumped in the car and drove to Hartford, if she was going to buy a pregnancy test she couldn't do it in Star's Hollow, Kirk worked at the pharmacists and she couldn't risk him seeing it. She walked into the pharmacy and headed straight for the pregnancy test aisle. She stood staring at the hundreds of brands,

"Rory?!"

_**Shit!**_ She thought, immediately knowing she'd been spotted by the person she least wanted to be there at that exact moment.

"Hi grandma," she winced, she'd been stood there for a good five minutes so there was no way she could try and convince Emily that she was in the wrong aisle…

"Rory? What a wonderful surprise to see you h…" she began before noticing just what her granddaughter was looking at, "Rory are you looking at pregnan…."

"Shhh grandma! Sorry that was rude but I don't know…. I'm um a bit late…."

"How late Rory?" Emily asked very 'matter-of-factly'.

"Um, about a week…."

"That's wonderful news Rory! So does Logan know?!" Emily was grinning, very excited at the prospect of her granddaughter and her husband having a child.

"No, I only just realised myself… look grandma, don't tell anyone I might not even be… I just…. How many freaking tests can there be for one thing?! I don't know which to buy and I'm panicking and to be honest grandma I'm scared!" Rory was panicking now, tears in her eyes. Emily took her into her arms and whispered soothingly to her,

"It's fine Rory. You and Logan love each other, you're married and this is perfect. As for the tests we can sort that easily," Emily clicked her fingers and almost instantly a woman was stood next to them,

"Mrs. Gilmore? Wonderful to see you! Are you here for Mr. Gilmore's heart medication?"

"Yes and no. My granddaughter here needs help picking out a test," Emily gestured to the shelf in front of them and to the blushing Rory stood next to her.

"I recommend this one," she picked up a bright pink box, "It has the highest accuracy result of any test and it tells you how far you are along" she smiled as if the conversation were the most normal conversation to be having at 8:30 on a Saturday morning.

"Perfect!" Emily said as if purchasing clothing or shoes, "We'll take three to be sure."

"Grandma thank you but you don't have to…"

"Nonsense Rory. This is wonderful news! If it is News… Come back to our house to take it. If you leave it in the bins in that town your mother lives in someone's bound to see it, I'm assuming the reason you came to Hartford to buy one was to avoid exactly that!" Rory looked away, knowing that if Emily knew before her mum, Lorelai would be devastated but she said yes knowing it would be better for her anyway.

She sat on the toilet staring at the small computerised stick in her hand, she lined it up with the other two on a piece of toilet roll on the edge of the sink. All three read 'positive-three weeks'.

So as to avoid her mum getting angry she rang her before leaving 'her en-suite' to tell Emily who was eagerly waiting in 'her bedroom'. She sighed, looking at the walls of the bathroom. Emily had gone to such trouble to try and make this a room Rory would like but from now on it would just be the room in which she realised she was pregnant…

"Kiddo? Where are you? I woke up and you were gone! It's only 9am?"

"Mum I'm in Hartford. I came here to get a pregnancy test…"

"To avoid Kirk?" she smiled, her mother knew her so well, "So?" she heard sudden excitement in her mother's voice, "Am I gonna be a grandma?"

"Yeah. You are…."

"Wow Hun Congratulations!"

"Look grandma caught me in the pharmacy…"

"Oh, not good?"

"Um she insisted on buying the tests and she's now sat outside waiting to hear the result. I just needed you to hear first…."

"I love you kid! Now get home so we can celebrate!"

"Okay mum! I think I'm gonna go home tomorrow. I know I have two more days here but I need Logan to hear before Grandma hires the sky writer."

"Okay Hun, that seems right."

Rory walked out of the bathroom with the three sticks in hand.

"So?" Emily grinned,

"Positive." Rory answered, faking a smile again. Her only thoughts being, _**He's never home! Oh my God how's he gonna react when I tell him I'm pregnant? As if he's not stressed enough?! **_

"Grandma I need a massive favour?"

"Anything Rory!"

"Don't tell anyone, not even grandpa, it's not fair if anyone other than you and mum hear before Logan,"

"You're telling your mother?"

"Already did, I called her when I found out, I had to let her know I'm leaving tomorrow, I need to see Logan,"

"Oh. Okay." Emily responded curtly, slightly hurt that she wasn't the first one to find out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She walked into her home in Palo Alto carrying bags full of baby clothes and toys. Her mum and her went shopping 'just to look' but fell in love with so much stuff that she now had bags of neutral coloured baby clothes and toys before she'd even told her husband.

She heard movement upstairs and Logan's voice talking, she smiled, this was her chance to tell him. He ran downstairs, phone in one hand saying "…that's not okay! You said you'd fixed it!" he grabbed his keys, kissed her cheek and ran out the front door, climbed in his car and drove away, back to the office she assumed. He hadn't even noticed the massive bags saying "I'm expecting!" in her hands, she dropped them by the front door and went and got her suitcase from the taxi that was still waiting. She walked into the house, shut the door and sighed. She hadn't been here five minutes and it already didn't feel like home…

Author's Note: Hey, this was just an idea; I hope you guys like it and I'm gonna continue it but if anyone would leave feedback I'd really appreciate it. Rogan always.


	2. Chapter 2

Baby Steps

Summary: Three years after season seven. Rory said yes to Logan and they are married and living in Palo Alto. He has just started his own business and it's taking up a lot of his time. Rory understands but when things change and she gets some big news she can't even find time to tell him… Rated M because of language and there may be some adult scenes, not sure yet.

Chapter Two: Trying Harder

"So Rory, why was it that you couldn't come to Josh's and mine? What was so urgent you had to rush back?" Honour asked, trying to make her voice sound jokey but she was genuinely concerned,

"Um, I can't tell you yet, I'll call you tomorrow, by then I'll be able to. I'm really sorry but I've got to go, love you Honour"

"You too Ror," Honour hung up and stared at the phone, it wasn't like her to be cryptic.

Rory was staring at her phone too, _**Oh screw it! **_She thought,

"Mr. Huntzberger's office?"

"Hi Shelly,"

"Oh, hi Rory, um Logan's busy right now, I can interrupt him if its urgent?" Shelly had been Logan's secretary since he'd started the business, the amount of times Rory called the two had become friends.

"Um, look it's not urgent but I do need to talk to him. Please, just tell him if it's possible to meet me for lunch I could really use it. I mean it's a Sunday and you're all at work! He's worked weekends for the past few weeks and I really need him, please, just…" Rory's voice was on the edge of cracking and Shelly knew it, she'd only once had Rory actually break down in tears on the phone but she could tell immediately,

"Hang on Rory, two minutes…" the phone went onto hold and some crappy music was playing that Rory was just ignoring,

Shelly walked into Logan's office, "Mr Huntzberger?" he looked up from his computer for a minute,

"What Shelly?" he asked the irritation at being disturbed clearly evident in his voice.

"Logan," he looked up again, she never used his first name but he could hear something in her voice that he couldn't place,

"Shelly?"

"Your wife is on the phone, she wants to meet you for lunch. And before you say you're busy you should know that your wife is on the verge of tears on the phone and if you say no to lunch she's probably going to cry and then I will officially be able to say that more than once I have had to comfort her when she's crying over the fact that you're never at home anymore and I just can't do that!" Logan wasn't sure if Shelly was getting emotional in front of him because of her pregnancy or if Rory was really that bad. Surely he'd have noticed?

"Shelly…."

"No Logan. She's on hold." Shelly turned and stormed out of the office.

"Ace?"

"Logan?" he could immediately hear what Shelly had meant and knew that she was not exaggerating, "Look, I need to talk to you. It's actually kinda urgent and really important and I want you to hear from me before someone else tells you," she knew Emily wouldn't be able to keep it to herself for long and soon the whole of Hartford, including the Huntzberger's would hear about her news.

"Ace?" panic evident in his voice, his immediate thought being that she was leaving him or cheating on him.

"Logan please?"

"Okay, lunch at the café across the street from my building, I'll put an hour aside for us. I love you so much Ace, just…. I know I've been busy a lot, I'm sorry!" His brain went into overload, oh my God! What would he do if she was leaving him?!

"Okay, that's fine Logan. I love you too but I need you to be there for me more, I shouldn't have to be thankful that you put 'an hour aside for us'. I'll see you in a couple of hours." She hung up. Despite the anger he heard in her last couple of sentences when he heard her say she loved him he felt instant relief, he knew she loved him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ace." He stood up and kissed her cheek when she walked over to the table he was sat at,

"Logan," he looked at her, she looked ill, pale, tired, not like his Ace.

"Ace are you okay?" the concern in his voice was obvious,

"Not really, I was sick this morning…." She thought this would be an easy way to ease into her big news,

"Ace, I'll put you in a taxi or something, you should be home if you're sick!" he stood ready to leave,

"No Logan." She pulled his arm back down so he fell back into his seat "There's another reason I was sick… in the morning…sick in a morning?" he looked at her completely oblivious to the point she was trying to make, "Really Logan?! Never heard of morning sickness?" realisation suddenly kicked in and his eyes widened,

"Ace?! Are you telling me what I think you're telling me? Are you…"

"Yes Logan. I'm pregnant." She sighed, exhausted, she was tired from travelling and he was being too slow.

"Oh my God Ace that's…." his smile was massive and as he stood to lean to hug her she leant away, he sat back down frowning,

"No, Logan, it's not 'wonderful', 'awesome' or anything else you want to call it because I feel like I'm gonna be doing this alone. You're never home. I need you, I was making allowances, I was being the good wife, trying to be the cleaner, cook, writer, lover and friend but it's too much! I need to have someone there to have my back, someone who's gonna help me raise this child! Not spend every fucking hour at work except for when he comes home and wants to sleep with me before leaving again! It's not fair on me!" she was crying now and a lot of the people in the café were staring at them,

"Ace I'm sorry but understand…"

"No, don't Ace me. I always understand and maybe now I don't want to understand…" she had a flashback to saying the exact same thing to her dad many years before. The other absent man in her life.

"Ace, I'll do it."

"Do what?"

"Anything, everything. I'm happy that we're gonna have a little you or a little me! I love you! If you need me I'll be there. You are the most important thing in my life! You always will be!"

"I'd love to think that but I had to hope you'd put an hour aside for lunch, does that sound right to you?"

"Ace…"

"No, promise me. I don't want late nights every single freaking night! I get the occasional one but not every night! I want you back, do you remember when you were in London, I saw you a few times and never for very long? I feel like I saw you more then…"

"Ace!"

"What?"

"I promise. To prove it…" he pulled his phone out and dialled a number, Rory only heard his side of the conversation but it made her smile so much…

"Hey Shelly?... I'm not gonna be back at the office today… Um, give it to Matt… Yeah he's ready… I don't care! Look I just found out my wife's pregnant, you think I care if Matt's nervous about a meeting he has to go for for me?... The send John in with him! Look I'm going to take my wife home and be the husband she deserves… Thanks Shelly… Bye."

"Shelly says hi." He grinned at her for a few moments before she began to get self-conscious at his staring,

"What Logan?" she said smiling back and laughing with him for the first time in a while,

"We're having a baby," his smile grew even further which she didn't think was possible,

"I know right… I'm making a doctor's appointment next week to be 100% sure but three stupidly expensive pregnancy tests don't lie… A baby…"

"I'll love it no matter but I kind of hope it's a girl," this surprised Rory,

"Why?"

"Dad wont force the business on her if she's a girl, if we have a son he'll become the new 'Huntzberger heir' plus; I'd love a baby Ace more than a baby me," he smiled, the look in his eyes of adoration always made her feel so beautiful, so perfect, she knew he'd try harder…

"I love you so much." She smiled leaning forward, he kissed her before replying

"I love you more."

"Not possible" she grinned before leaning in for another kiss. They both sat back.

"Logan…" he knew that look in her eyes, it meant she was hungry,

"I'm guessing the strange cravings have started already!" he laughed,

"Yeah, you could say that," she was staring at the food display case at the front of the coffee shop, "The apple over there looks really good," Logan looked at her in shock,

"Apple? Rory you realise that's healthy? It's fruit?"

"Oi!" she punched his arm playfully, "It's a Gilmore thing, we like apples when pregnant, my mum was the same…" she smiled remembering the previous night in Star's Hollow, her mum had been so excited at the prospect of being a grandmother,

"Oh my God! You have to tell your mum!" he smiled,

"Um… I kinda need to tell you something…" Rory grinned as she recounted the events of Saturday morning with Emily,

"Wow. So she actually got you to pee at her house just so she'd be first to know?"

"I think so, she wasn't happy when I told her I'd already called mum but she had to know before grandma, it might have killed her otherwise,"

"Come on, let's get that apple and then go home and look at baby furniture and clothes on the internet,"

"About that… my mum and I went a teeney bit overboard on baby clothes shopping…"she grinned,

"How overboard?"

"Um… Let's just say that I hid the receipt." She grinned again.

"Come on, let's go home." He smiled taking her hand and walking over to the cashier,

"Mr. Huntzberger, the usual?" the pretty blonde behind the counter asked, she fluttered her eyelashes and was not-so-subtly flirting with him, "Been to the gym again?" she asked giggling, this did not go unnoticed by both Rory and Logan,

"No." he answered curtly, she always acted like this but this was the last thing he needed with Rory only just forgiving him, "I need that apple for my beautiful pregnant wife here," he smiled gazing at Rory, she smiled, "I really love you," she grinned, both gazing into each other's eyes,

"Oh. Right away Sir…" she tried to regain her composure, he often mentioned his wife but she hadn't expected her to be so damn pretty, "Should I put it on your tab Sir?" she asked smiling at him and passing him the apple, not affording Rory a second glance,

"Um yeah," he said, still not looking at her but still staring at Rory,

"Have a good day Sir."

"I will," he grinned as the two of them walked out, him with his arm around her waist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory laid on the hospital bed as the doctor put the jell on her stomach,

"Please, he promised to be here? Just two more minutes?"

"I'm sorry Miss Gilmore, I can't wait any lon…" before the doctor could finish his sentence Logan burst through the door,

"I'm so sorry! I'm late I know but the nurse wouldn't let me through for some reason so we started arguing until I realised I…"

"Logan, you're here, that's all I need." She smiled, he kissed her.

"Can we start now?" the doctor smiled,

"Yeah, we're ready." They both replied. The doctor began moving the ultra sound device across her stomach,

"There, is your baby," he pointed to a small shape in the corner of the screen,

"She's definitely a mini you Ace,"

"Logan how can you tell that from a dot?"

"She's taken my breath away from the first moment I saw her," he grinned,

"Cheesey much?" she laughed

"Is cheesey bad?"

"No, I can handle cheesey," she smiled kissing him gently.

Author's Note: I'm such a soppy idiot for Rogan but who isn't? I am actually really loving this story now! The last scene was very cheesey and I know that but I couldn't resist and as Rory said, I can handle cheesey, it's better than absentee Logan. Thanks for the great response I got to chapter one. So many favourites and Followers to this that it really fuelled the writing so thank you so much guys. Reviews are always appreciated!

Shout Outs:

PuppiesRCute: Thank you for your responces to both this and 'Fool me once…'

lola1701: Things did look up for her! I'm just too big on the whole cheesey, romantic, gooey stuff.

xshynenstarx: As always thanks to you for the constructive criticism and your support in my other fanfic 'Fool me once' I promise to update it again soon. Did the ending give you the 'warm and fuzzies'? I hope so, my 'Hopeless Romantic' side kicked in and it just kept getting cheesier and gooier, it won't be an easy ride, of course I'm gonna have to throw in some drama to keep it exciting but who doesn't love some good Rogan Romance?

And thanks to my other reviewers, Followers and Favouriters, (is favouriters a word I don't think so but who cares).


	3. Chapter 3

Baby Steps

Summary: Three years after season seven. Rory said yes to Logan and they are married and living in Palo Alto. He has just started his own business and it's taking up a lot of his time. Rory understands but when things change and she gets some big news she can't even find time to tell him… Rated M because of language and there may be some adult scenes, not sure yet.

Chapter Three: Caring again

"Logan Huntzberger." He answered the phone, not checking caller ID.

"Rory Gilmore," she responded laughing, she forced the laugh, determined not to let him know she was upset, yet.

"Ace? Everything okay?" he asked, continuing typing holding the phone with his ear and shoulder,

"Logan…. We agreed no typing when we're talking…" she whined, it made him smile. The previous night they'd sat down and made agreements to make sure both parties put in more effort to see one another.

"Okay, and…. Fingers are off the keyboard!"

"Thank you. So… bad news or worse news?" she forced a laugh as she said it,

"Um… such choice!" he laughed sarcastically, "Bad news."

"Okay… My Grandparents decided that now is the time to start telling people I'm pregnant, I already got like ten phone calls this morning! And it's so early in the pregnancy we shouldn't have told anyone yet!"

"Okay Ace calm down, what's the worse news?"

"Your parents called… Your mother… They know and…"

"Ace did she say anything to you?! You sound upset?!"

"Logan I think you should call her…" it was now that he could hear the strain in her voice, how close she was to breaking,

"Ace what the hell did she do?!"

"She said that…" he could hear her shakey breath and how hard she was trying not to cry,

"Ace?" he asked, his voice filled with concern and panic,

"She said that now… now there's no way you can leave me… even if you wanted to, which she says you do… She accused me of doing this just to make sure you won't leave me… Somehow she knew we _were_… having problems…" she put emphasis on the word were, so that Logan knew she felt things were sorted out.

"Ace you know that's not…"

"I know Logan." She interrupted "I know you don't want to leave, just like you know I wouldn't do **this** on for any reason other than we want kids, sure it wasn't planned but it's still perfect." Logan could hear the small smile playing on his wife's lips when she spoke about their future child,

"Ace I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"She shouldn't do that to you… I thought she'd stopped. Wait you said my 'parents' called, what did dad say?"

"He wished us luck and said congratulations…" she said sadly "I could tell he meant it but it still seemed almost hollow after what she said… Look Logan I'm sorry for bugging you at work but after that… I just needed to hear you… I'm sorry."

"How dare you apologise for bugging me at work?!" he yelled in fake annoyance, he heard Rory giggle slightly, immediately bringing a massive smile to his face, "When I get home there will be punishment!" he yelled again, continuing to try and feign annoyance but failing badly as she could hear the smile in his voice,

"I'm awfully sorry for apologising, I'll accept my punishment if it involves food or bed…" she responded cheekily,

Logan was now wearing the biggest smile he'd had in months, they were flirting again, acting like goofy teenagers, he loved her cheeky/sexy side, he loved that he was the only person who would ever see it,

"I can think of something that involves both", he replied in signature Huntzberger fashion, she could almost hear the smirk in his voice,

"Well then, I guess I need to go shopping,"

"What?" Logan asked, now confused,

"Well, it's been a long time since I've visited Victoria's secret, I can't disappoint you can I?" she replied again in her sultry voice,

"Oh Ace, I swear to God if I didn't have that meeting later I'd be home right now!"

"Well I guess you'll just have to be patient. Love you"

"Love you too Ace,". He put the phone down smiling, "_**Baby steps huh?" **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Rory walked into the shop she hadn't visited in years, she always felt guilty and nervous walking into lingerie shops, she was a married woman so she had no reason to feel bad but she still did.

"May I help you?" a pretty blonde shop assistant ran over to her,

"Um, yes actually… My husband and I we're kind of making up for a big argument tonight… and I need something special," she was blushing the whole time she spoke,

"Aw honey you don't need to be embarrassed," the shop assistant laughed, "We get way more embarrassing things in here than just a married couple in love, don't be silly. Now come on we have something that is just perfect," she winked, dragging Rory around the shop and showing her many different items of clothing, many of which again made Rory blush.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan practically ran out of his meeting at the end of the day, on his way out of the office it seemed as if everyone wanted to stop him and talk to him, he loved the feeling of wanting to go home. On the way home he stopped by the nearby florist and bought a massive bouquet of red roses.

When he eventually made it through the front door he could hear soft music playing upstairs, he dropped his laptop bag and ran up the stairs, when he opened the bedroom door the smile on his face grew to a size he didn't know was possible, laid on the bed was his gorgeous wife, she was in a stunning navy blue babydoll and a matching thong, she had clearly been reading while waiting for him, judging by the book now lying on the floor by the bed. He couldn't remember the last time things had been this romantic between them,

"Ace…" he said, not entirely sure what to say; she smiled at herself, glad she could still take his breath away, "You look…" before he could finish the sentence her lips were crashing against his, he only took seconds to respond before taking control and grabbing her hips walking her towards the bed, not separating from her for a second. She felt the bottom of the bed against her shins and collapsed back against it, smiling up at Logan who gently lowered himself onto her,

"I love you so much Ace."

"I love you more,"

"Not possible." He responded before again pressing his lips against hers…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan woke up stupidly early the next morning, thanking God it was the weekend and he could spend the whole day with Rory, he reached over to find his wife next to him but he just found empty bed, he sat up and looked at the clock _**3:00am **_it read. Logan looked around the room, seeing no signs of his wife, he got up and heard something, a faint whimper coming from their en-suit bathroom, he walked to the door and knocked gently, "Ace? Are you alright?"

"No," he heard, she sounded awful, weak and like she'd been crying for hours. He pushed the door open and saw her half-laid next to the toilet, clearly shaking.

"Oh my God Ace," he ran over to the toilet and crouched next to her, rubbing her back gently,

"I guess morning sickness hits earlier than I thought huh," she laughed weakly before again leaning back over the toilet to be sick some more,

"How long have you been up?"

"About three hours… I think."

"Ace you should have woken me up,"

"Logan you're tired and stressed enough without having to deal with your sick wife,"

"I want you to wake me. This sharing thing will only work if we're both all in. Now I'm gonna get you a glass of water 'kay?"

"Thanks Logan", she smiled to herself, he was really trying, she felt like he cared again, she missed that feeling…

"You don't need to thank me okay?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About an hour later Logan managed to get Rory back into bed, he laid there holding her as she drifted in and out of sleep. He gazed down at her and smiled, how was it possible that even when sick and tired she still looked beautiful,

"Logan stop staring at me,"

"But I can't, it's not my fault you look gorgeous when you're sleeping"

"It's not mine either but stop it, it's creepy,"

"No it's not,"

"Um, actually it is, I can feel your eyes on me, stop it,"

"Never," he laughed,

"Fine", she rolled over so she was now lying on top of him, she leant down and kissed him passionately, neither caring that she'd been sick an hour ago. As Logan really began to get into the kiss Rory jumped off of him and off of the bed.

"Hey! What was that for?" Logan moaned,

"I'm going to make breakfast. Later!" she shouted with a laugh before throwing a wink his way and running out of the room, leaving Logan confused, wondering what just happened.

Author's Note: I'm so sorry it's been so long, I had so much going on and it got me really down. I got sick and when I was finally on the mend I got sick again and then the doctor's got worried it was serious and then my ex continued to cause more problems and with exams at college it all got too much! I'm so sorry to my faithful followers; I love you guys and you mean so much to me. I'm finally better thanks to some rather disgusting 'highlighter pink' medicine and things should go back to normal, posting once a week again, (hopefully). So thanks to those of you who have hung in there! This chapter was a bit soppy but next chapter we'll have… _**(SPOILER ALERT)**_ Some Mitchum and Sheira being their typical selves, Some Lorelai being excited grandmother, Some annoying Emily and A little bit of Lane/Dave news, coz I never gave up on them and I'm sad that I had to kill off Zack but it was the only way I could really get this story to go the way I want.


End file.
